


Good Morning

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm knows how to wake Tim up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Tim doesn’t consider himself violent in any way, but right now, at this second, all he wants to do is throw the alarm clock that was currently screaming at him against the wall. He rolls over to do exactly that when he hears a grumble next to his ear and a shadow looms over his face as Wilhelm reaches over and smacks the OFF button.

Wilhelm grunts as the mattress dips down where he sits up, stretching, before molding back into shape as he stands up and sleepily heads towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly. Tim can distantly hear the sound of the toilet flushing and the shower being turned on, and he knows he should probably get up and start his day as well, but the bed's too comfortable, the blankets too warm, and he snuggles deeper into the pillows, pulling one of the blankets over his head and drifting back to sleep.

~

How much time had passed, Tim doesn’t know, but he is aware of large, warm hands slowly creeping up the back of his calves, gently kneading the muscles as they move under the bed sheet and up his lean thighs. He sighs, relaxing into the touch, still half-asleep, feeling like he is in the middle of dream. He wiggles a little onto the mattress, stretching slightly on his stomach, and lets out a tiny gasp as those warm hands creep upwards onto his bottom, slowly squeezing his cheeks, a thumb slowly circling over his opening. He presses back into the feeling, his hips lifting slightly, rubbing his straining erection against the mattress. Tim doesn’t get more than a few thrusts against the mattress before those hands haul his hips upwards, and he groans at the loss of sensation. He can feel warm breath on his bottom, sending tiny goosebumps across his skin, and he shivers slightly, nuzzling his face back into the soft pillow. 

A minute or two passes before the warm breath turns into slick tongue and saliva, pressing into Tim’s opening lazily, flicking in and out at a leisurely pace. Tim whines at the contact, at the strong grip on his hips, his body not quite awake but not sleeping either, and his brain is convinced that this is all just a spectacular wet-dream in progress. Tim’s erection is painfully hard and he snakes a hand down his stomach to grasp at the base of his cock, but he doesn’t get any more than two slow pumps before his hand is removed from it and pulled behind his back.

“No touching.” Wilhelm’s low voice rumbles from behind Tim. 

“Wil?” Tim moans, his hips bucking as Wilhelm’s mouth returns to slowly and achingly working Tim entrance into an open and sloppy mess. “Wil--please. I---”.

Wilhelm doesn’t respond, nor does he speed up his tongue or fingers. He just keeps working at his leisure, like he has all the time in the world. Tim’s stomach flutters at each sound coming from behind him, at the feeling of Wilhelm’s hands keeping him in place, and he moans into the pillow as Wilhelm removes his tongue from Tim’s entrance, and immediately sinks two fingers into him. 

Tim half expects things to speed up now, this is usually the time when both him and Wilhelm are pushing against each other like hormonal teenagers, but to his surprise, Wilhelm continues his slow pace, moving his two fingers in and out of Tim, unhurried even as his fingertips lightly brush against Tim’s prostate and Tim cries out, his voice muffled slightly by his pillow. 

Tim’s body feels too hot, the upper half of his body still underneath the covers and he claws at the sheets, trying to push them off of himself. The cool,early morning air hits his skin and he shivers again, panting into the pillow as he turns his head to the side.

“W-Wil---” He stutters, breaking off into another loud groan as Wilhelm’s fingers pressed against his prostate, more pressure this time, keeping his fingers there longer before retreating. “Nnnngh! Please, please, please!”

Wilhelm’s only response is to gently place a kiss on Tim’s left cheek before returning his fingers to Tim’s prostate, lightly rubbing against it, then slowly increasing the pressure of his fingers. Tim clenches the bed sheet with his free hand, the familiar pooling of warmth at the base of his spine spreading like wildfire across his body, and he lets out a wordless shout as he spills himself across the sheets. 

Wilhelm lets go of Tim's other hand, and Tim props himself lazily on both elbows and looks back at Wilhelm, opening his mouth to say something, but whatever it is he is about to say dies on his tongue as Wilhelm continued to stroke Tim's prostate. He clenches tightly around Wilhelm's fingers, which draws a low grunt from the older man, but he presses on, his fingertips pressing alternately light and rough on Tim's prostate. 

Tim’s eyes meet Wilhelm's and he mewls weakly under his gaze, his cheeks already burning hot from his first orgasm, now seem to be on fire as he feels his cock starting to stiffen again. He chokes back a sob as Wilhelm leans forward, along with his fingers, pressing his own erection between Tim's cheeks, rutting slowly against him. Tim bites down on his bottom lip and pushes his hips back into Wilhelm's fingers, the feeling of desperation mounting as Wilhelm continues to slowly stroke at Tim's insides, his speed never increasing, despite the hungry look in his eyes as he watches Tim's reaction.

Wilhelm removes his fingers and Tim is sure that this means Wilhelm will fuck him now, and he takes a deep breath inwards, preparing himself for the slow burn and stretch of Wilhelm's thick cock, but that doesn't seem to be what Wilhelm has in mind for Tim this morning. 

Wilhelm's mouth returns to Tim's hole, his tongue equal parts eager and slow, pushing into Tim, as his teeth nip around the edges of his entrance. Wilhelm's mouth is so warm and slick and inviting, his tongue making Tim's toes curl into the mattress, as the room fills with the sounds of Tim's moans and sighs, and the sounds of Wilhelm mouth working against and into Tim. 

Tim can feel the second orgasm incoming in his gut, his mind half unbelieving that he could come again and so quickly. His breath comes in short bursts as the first wave of pleasure washes over him. 

“Wil--- I'm!” Tim grounds out, his voice raising in pitch as his release comes closer. “I'm gonna---oh gosh! I'm---!” He chokes off his sentence, hips bucking as he comes again, soiling the bed sheets for a second time, almost collapsing into the mess, if it weren't for Wilhelm's hands propping his hips up.

Tim sighs at he feels Wilhelm's lips press against his back, slowly moving up his spine, his hands moving up Tim's flank until he reaches his shoulders, gripping tightly. Another round of soft kisses and bites around Tim's neck, with Tim leaning his head back to try and capture Wilhelm's lips with his own, without preamble, Wilhelm smoothly thrusts himself inside of Tim, Tim's moans interspersed with Wilhelm low grunt of satisfaction. 

“Fuck, Tim.” Wilhelm groans, his voice raspy and hoarse. “God, you feel so fucking good.” His mouth is right next to Tim's ear, hot breath and strands of Wilhelm's goatee tickling Tim, and he half laughs, half sobs as Wilhelm slowly pulls out of him, before snapping his hips back into Tim, his thrusts deep. 

The sun is starting to come up, the orange and golden rays streaming through the bedroom window, illuminating both men in a warm glow as their bodies move together. Wilhelm’s thrusts are slow and deliberate, angled so that his cock brushes against Tim's prostate with every other push of his hips. Tim's cries have dissolved into a jumble of words, Wilhelm's name and soft laughter as he is slowly and assuredly fucked into the mattress. 

Wilhelm's grip on Tim's shoulders tighten, and his hips snap against Tim's skin, the sound reverberating throughout the bedroom. Tim closes his eyes, lost in the sensation of Wilhelm's dick stretching him, filling him up so completely, that he almost loses sight of his own dick growing stiff again, curving against his stomach.

“Again?” He breathes out, laughter in his voice. “I don't know if I can come again, Wil." He lets out another giggle that turns into a moan as Wilhelm slams into him

“Sounds like a challenge to me, pretty boy.” Is Wilhelm's reply as his left hand ghosts around Tim's cock before grasping at the base. His other hand pulls Tim up, his back flushed against Wilhelm's chest, and Wilhelm resumes thrusting into him, his hand jerking Tim off in time with his thrusts. Wilhelm bites down on Tim's neck, sucking lazily until a red mark appears over the dusting of freckles, Tim's head lolling to the side helplessly as Wilhelm's thrusts pick up momentum. 

“Think you can come again for me, Tim?” Wilhelm groans into Tim's ear. “ Can you do that for me, babe?” 

Tim weakly nods, his hips bucking as Wilhelm's hand moves faster around his cock, he's already so exhausted, so spent, he doesn't actually know if he can come but he wants to, needs to, for Wilhelm. 

Wilhelm's thumb grazes up the slit of Tim's head and that's all he needs before he's coming again, a small spurt spilling over Wilhelm's fingers, a combination of gibberish and laughter passing through Tim's lips.

Wilhelm groans, bringing his fingers to Tim's mouth, and Tim readily and tiredly licks off his finish from them. Wilhelm thrusts hard into Tim before stilling, pulsating inside of Tim with a loud grunt. Tim gasps at the warm feeling of Wilhelm filling him up, and they both collapse on the bed, a tangle of limbs and bed sheets before Wilhelm gently pulls himself out of Tim. 

Breathing hard, Wilhelm turns to face Tim, a soft look in this eyes as he runs his thumb across Tim’s bottom lip. He glances over Tim's shoulder at the clock and says:

“Yeah. You're definitely late for work now, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my trash ;)


End file.
